Burning Passions Fueled By The Wind
by KatnissLUVPeeta
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma are strictly bussiness, right? This is the epic story about how Ayano finds out if Kazuma has feelings for her... because she certainly doesn't...right? What will happen when she DOES find out? This story starts the morning after the anime lets off... This is my first fanfic, please review! There is a possibility that there will be a lemon, so watch out!
1. Series Preview!

Helloz! My name is Atiya and I live in America. My most favorite thing in the world is anime/manga! This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me your thoughts. I would just DIE if you did! Thank you everyone!

SNEAK PEAK... The future head of the Kannagi family silently sat on her bed, huddled up in her peachy pajamas, twisting fiery hair on her fingertips. It was a Saturday... sometime in the early morning. The birds hadn't started chirping yet and the entire Kannagi household was silent. Although the young princess had had an embarrassing yet enjoyable time the other day, she just couldn't sleep, unable to clear her mind. Clear her mind of what exactly?

"Awww c'mon Ayano! You can tell us! Please?" the pair of best friends pleaded in unison.

"URGH! Nanase, Yukari, nothing happened! Okay? And why do you guys care so much anyway..." The young Ayano replied with a light rose color frosting her cheeks.

"Oh she sooo is in love!" Yukari sloppily whispered to the one by her side.

"HEY! I can hear-"

"Yeah! But I never knew she was into bad boys..." Nanase sloppily whispered back, interrupting her dear friend Ayano.

Ayano POV:

Okay, stuff did happen, but there is no way I would tell them! Well, maybe not yet. Nanase and Yakari always begged for some sort of report on our un-blossomed relationship. I mean... he probably doesn't like me anyway, but not like I care! Right?

He...

Kazuma Yagami.

"Alright! People, let's go! Let's not waste our time talking about that jerk. Seriously, the cake place closes in two hours!"

"Okay okay, but you eat waaay to much cake. Aren't you worried your gonna get fat?"

Nanase implied innocently.

I didn't reply because I had already began walking the short distance to my favorite pastry shop. Soon enough those mischievous two began to follow behind. Yukari and Nanase are my best friends and all, but they get on my nerves. A lot!

"So guys," Nanase began. "My father has time off, so he told me that I could have you two spend the night! A sleepover!"

"Oooo! Sleepovers, the gathering of young people like our selfs, where secrets and gossip is shared! That includes love..." Yukari squealed.

Why would he... sniff my hair? I thought that stuff only happened in those romantic films. But he slapped my... my backside! That was uncalled for, but... I suppose I didn't really mind. NO! C'mon Ayano, he's just a stupid jerky pervert...

"Ayano, are you up for the sleepover?" Nanase had snapped me out of my deep thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I think father has some sort of errand for me. Not sure what it is exactly, but it involves me getting up early tomorrow. Travelling somewhere, I think." I replied.

"Aww, that stinks. Why does your father always have you running around on those errands of yours? Well Yukari, I guess it'll be just us!" Nanase said.

"Sorry about that, next time, kay?" my phone buzzed in my pocket. I flipped it open and apparently I had received a text message from father... "Oh gosh..." I mumbled to myself. It read: 'Ayano, you need to come back home now. I will brief you on you errand tomorrow.' Well, that's probably the most valid text message I have received from him... ever. Usually father just sends a scramble of letters that I have to decipher. Someone must've typed it for him...

"Alright guys! I hopefully will see you soon! Father wants me home now." I told the news.

"Okey Ayano, next time well have a sleepover, kay?" Yukari replied.

I began to run off.

"Wish you luck with the bad boy!" Nanase hollered after me. The pair began to chuckle.

So embarrassing.

...

What ya think? Love? Hate? Tell me!

The first chappie will come out very soon!

I promise this story will be realistic compared to the characters personalities.

It will have lots of romance too... ?

PLEASE CONTINUE READING MY STORY...


	2. Boys, Fire, and Counting Sheep

Everyone, Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You all have given me more reason to write. I am sorry if this took a while... I have lots of homework, so new chapters will come every few weeks. Also, the last chapter was a preview. It was made to see what people thought of my idea. Regular chapters will be much longer.

Here you go! Tell me what you think. . .

It was about forty-five minutes before the beatiful pink-haired princess arrived at the Kannagi house . . .

"Father! I'm back!" I mindlessly said as I stomped into the main room.

Aw, I'm late! Usually It only takes me a little while to get here from school...I didn't even stop by the cake shop! I bet if i could do wind magic like Kazuma I could get. . .

"Hey princess." a familiar voice sounded, "You're late, not very professional to me."

"Well, I don't think - AH! F-father! What is Kazuma doing here!?" I whined, although I expected something like this would happen...

Great, just great! Now Mr. Pervert is coming along... and I missed Yukari's sleepover to go on this errand!

"Ah, Ayano dear! You've finally arrived. I think you would have been even later if Kazuma here didn't help me with that messaging. . . thing." Father replied.

"Stop whining, your not two anymore. Who did you expect, the Easter Bunny?" Kazuma implied, speaking in his normal casual manner.

I glared and sat cross-legged on the tatami mats. Next to Kazuma and in front of my father, who was peacfully sipping some tea. There was no point in arguing...

Father gently cleared his throat, "As you know, tomorrow you two will be sent on a job. Let me explain the situation."

Kazuma yawned and I continued glaring.

"We have had some reports of attacks across the beaches of Kanagawa, a town near Tokyo. Uh, I do not know much more than that. Tomorrow you will be flown to Tokyo. From there you will drive to Kanagawa and investigate for seven days."

"Not to burst your bubble Jugo, but I can just fly us there. I'm not a big fan of airplanes." Kazuma commented.

How does he do it? I honestly don't thing I have ever seen him act...awkward. Kazuma is just so...

"Ayano, what are your thoughts about transportation?" Father interrupted my thinking.

"What? Oh. . .well, I see no reason to take an airplane. It would be a waste of yen, plus, Kazuma can get us there faster."

"Alright then, I suppose you can manage the transportation Kazuma. That is all. You are dismissed."

We both stood and exited the main room, one following the other.

I was a few yards ahead in the courtyard when he called to me.

"Hey! Ayano!" Kazuma shot his hand in the air and waved, the other hand in his pocket.

I stopped, my eyes wide. He put down his hand and began to walk towards me as I turned around. What could he want?

"What do you want Kazuma." I replied.

He stopped in front of me and looked up, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Don't screw this up. Kay?" He implied.

My fists tightened, and my teeth ground. I looked up...he's tall.

"What? What makes you think that I would be the one to screw this up! If anyone it would be you!"

I was about to strike him.

He . . .

That Idiot.

"I really hate it when you act like your such the-" I started.

"Seriously," He pecked me on the nose. . .again.

I jumped back and immediatly felt a warmth rise to my cheeks.

He turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"How old are you?"

I wonder what I'll do in the future... graduation is in two weeks and I still have no idea what I'm to do. I could continue working for father and eventually i would become the head of the family. That is what everyone expects me to do, and not that I don't want to become the next head of the family. . .I just feel that something isn't right.

I sit on my bed, in my room, and think. The sun has fallen and I should be in bed, but I need a few moments.

Kazuma was a pervert today...

My father was being odd.

And I am leaving on the job tomorrow.

With him...

Who does he think is he anyway? Oh yeah... the Contractor. I just can't believe he kissed me again today... it wasnt even a kiss, so why am I thinking about it so much? Kazuma has many. . . available . . .women, so why does he have to harass me? Maybe he likes me? No! No way. . .

Allthough. . .I must admit to myself. I do find him quite. . . attractive.

So I think, that if he does like me, I will find out this week.

But for now, I should probably go to bed, its late and I need to get up early.

I reach up and click off my lamp. I lay down and burrow into my sheets, eager to fall asleep tonight, because I'll be dreaming of boys, fire, and counting sheep.

What did you think? Too short? Too many errors? Boring? Please tell me and suggest stuff...I promise II'll try my best!


End file.
